coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 896 (28th July 1969)
Plot Jack gets tired of Annie's fussing. Elsie suggests that she should go to Doctor Mackay herself to get the truth out of him. Hilda demands to know from Stan what he's going to do about the suit lengths and getting Elsie her money back. Emily has her first-ever commission to take wedding photographs, much to Ena's disdain. They are puzzled as to who has moved the heavy lights in the studio by several feet. Annie tells Hilda she is slack-spined and threatens to sack her if she is late again. Albert enjoys a visit from Cyril and tells him about some of his more salubrious exploits in the army, before discovering he used to be a military policeman. Annie visits Doctor Mackay who manages to put her mind at rest. Ray and Len snipe at each other in the Rovers. Ray buys the remainder of the suit lengths from Hilda for £1 each but Stan points out that he will still point the finger at them if Cyril arrests him. Annie arranges for the Camera Shop to take portraits of her and Jack but insists Ernie takes them and not Emily. Alice worries that Albert will kick her out but Emily points out that this will mean he will have to go into hospital. Cyril tells the Ogdens he only wanted to buy the cloth for himself and buys one off Ray for £5. He tells the Ogdens that the stolen cloth he was after was found last night in a pigeon loft in Napier Street and they realise they've lost out on a lot of money. Doctor Mackay tells Albert that he goes into hospital if Alice goes. He starts to be nice to her. The Ogdens owe Elsie £17/10 whereas Ray is looking at a £70 profit. A grumpy Hilda rows with Elsie in the Rovers who retaliates by demanding the £50 back from the Ogdens by the weekend. Betty's familiar manner annoys Annie and she fires her for reasons of incompatibility before leaving for a stay at Joan's. While Ena settles to sleep in her bed, someone enters the darkened camera shop. Cast Regular cast *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Doctor Mackay - Laurence Hardy Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Albert's bedrooom *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Camera Shop *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen *Doctor Mackay's consulting room Notes *Stan Ogden says he has two children, forgetting Tony and Sylvia Ogden. *Ray H. Dunbobbin, previously a writer on the programme and later an actor, appears as an extra in the Rovers. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nice bit of stuff, Stanley! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,050,000 homes (10th place). This was the lowest-rated episode of the year. Category:1969 episodes